


it's our little piece of heaven here on earth

by CANY0NLUNA



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Fluff, Harry and Louis - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Angst, Short Story, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, literally all fluff, literally minimal development oops, shoutout to janice, this is for janice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CANY0NLUNA/pseuds/CANY0NLUNA
Summary: the one where harry is in his final year of college and plays the ukulele, meanwhile louis owns a coffee shop and is in need of someone to play live musicorthe one where louis and harry fall hopelessly in love
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, larry - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	it's our little piece of heaven here on earth

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from hail rain or sunshine by the script 
> 
> i wrote this in like three hours under the prompt ‘someone write a fic with me where harry plays the ukulele in a cafe and louis works there’
> 
> so yeah jan this is for u enjoy :)
> 
> p.s.a. don’t call the number <3

“Bye, Louis!” called out the girls, as they walked out with their fancy concoctions with far too much artificial sugar for Louis’ liking. Nevertheless, he smiled and waved at them, before grabbing a clean cloth and wiping down the tables. 

Unexpectedly, the door opened, setting the old-fashioned bell off. “Sorry mate, we’re closed,” began Louis, before looking up to see a real life greek god standing before him. His hair was long, about shoulder length, curly and brown and Louis wanted to touch it, just to see if it was as soft as it looked. Tall, with legs for days and a broad chest, but still somehow had an air of elegance to him. A blush pink shirt, more buttons opened than closed, revealed a sinfully tantalising amount of his chest. 

The greek god smiled, the sharpness of his jaw being offset by the dimples- oh lord, he has dimples- making the nervous curve of his lip less intimidating. After a terribly embarrassing long time of eyeing the man, Louis finally noticed a small case on his back, guitar shaped but not quite so big. The man stepped forward, and every nerve in Louis' body was screaming at him to run, danger, danger, danger! 

He thrust his hand into Louis’ space, somewhat awkwardly, as Louis fumbled to put down the rag and shook his hand. Cringing, Louis pulled back his hand, realizing it was probably damp from wiping down the benches. “Hello, I’m Harry,” he said, voice low and enticing, his closed lips curving into a timid smile. “Louis,” he mumbled, returning the gesture. “Um, so here’s the deal. I go to uni nearby and I’m looking to earn some money during my final year before I go back home, my friend Niall told me to come here and to say that he sent me and that you should give me a spot here,” He started getting flustered, blush creeping up his neck, however, at the mention of Niall, Louis’ face lit up. 

“Nialler sent you?”. 

“Yeah, he said you’ve got a bit of an ear for music, and you needed a new regular act”

“I dabble, I dabble, so what do you play?”

“I play ukulele, I sing a little,”

“Any good?”

“I reckon I’m not half bad,”

“Ukulele huh… what kind of music do you play then?”

“Mostly indie-”

Louis cut him off with a dramatic gagging sound and rolled his eyes. Then he pulled an apologetic face, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Sorry, for a second there I thought you said  _ indie”  _

“I… uh, I did,” muttered Harry, red blush creeping up his cheeks again. 

“Ah c’mon lad, everyone knows rock is where it’s at!” Louis teased, poking Harry’s dimple to get him to loosen up. His eyes brightened up at that.

“Can you imagine me, playing ac/dc, on the ukulele?” he said, incredulously. 

“No… but I can imagine you playing an aerosmith song on the ukulele” Louis retorted, quickly and smirked satisfactorily at the chuckle Harry let out, and even more so when he scrambles to cover his face. 

“That wasn’t even that funny,” he said, eventually, making intense eye contact with the polished floor .

“True, but you laughed, not me,” the quick witted man responded immediately, “Anyway, if i’m to employ you, you’ve got to show me what you’ve got, right?”.

Louis gave Harry a moment to set up, as he put the chairs on the tables and the leftover pastries in a box. In the meantime, Harry took the ukulele out of its case and checked that it was tuned. 

“Wow me,” commanded Louis. Harry gulped heavily, then started strumming a tune that Louis didn’t recognise. 

_ Polaroid of you dancing in my room _

Harry’s voice was even deeper as he sung, the power carrying it throughout the room, echoing pleasantly around the empty room. 

_ I was so blinded by you, now I cry _

_ Just thinking 'bout the fool that I was _

As the song progressed, Harry gained more confidence, completely transforming the performance from great to something incredible, Louis found himself tapping along with the beat as Harry closed his eyes, losing himself completely to the music. 

_ I'll lose myself in you _

Louis had made his decision before Harry even started the last chorus, but being the sadistical fuck he was, he let Harry squirm for a few moments while he went behind the counter and scribble a note on top of the pastry box in black sharpie. 

_ 089-4530172 _

_ text me :) _

_ -louis _

He handed Harry the box, and tried adamantly to ignore the butterflies in his stomach that fluttered at the way Harry positively beamed. Harry packed his stuff, and practically skipped out of the coffee shop, but not without a quick wave over his shoulder. 

  
  


***

  
  


Over the next few days Louis and Harry’s text messages went from:

Harry:  _ hey it’s harry :) _

Louis:  _ hey, how are ya? how do you feel about coming in evenings four days a week?  _

Harry:  _ sounds perfect!!! i’m available everyday except tuesdays so whatever suits you!!! _

To:

Harry:  _ knock knock  _

Louis:  _ NO _

Harry:  _ knock knock  _

Harry:  _ LEWIS ITS RUDE TO NOT OPEN THE DOOR _

Louis:  _ MY NAME IS LOUIS U TIT  _

Harry:  _ knock knock _

Louis:  _ who the fuck is there harold _

Harry:  _ boo! _

Louis:  _ …. boo who _

Harry:  _ AWH BABY DONT CRYYYY _

Harry:  _ lou _

Harry:  _ lou _

Harry :  _ LOUUUUUUU _

Louis:  _ get out. i’m going to smack u.  _

Harry:  _ :)))) i can handle that. see you tomorrow.  _

And if Louis was hopelessly endeared by his stupid jokes and larger than life personality, well no one needed to know that, right? 

  
  


***

Harry’s first performance was that Saturday evening, and to say he was nervous would be a severe understatement. After a slightly passive aggressive pep talk on Louis’ behalf and a brief hug, he was comforted enough to proceed. He knocked the socks off the audience in the end, being shake-y in the beginning, but received a very positive response by the end. 

Autumn froze into Winter, and Louis and Harry developed a routine of a sort. Harry would come in the coffee shop, hours before his performance, and study while he waited, drinking the finest brews that Louis produced for his superstar. “You’re gonna make it big one day!” he would compliment, solely to see the light spark inside those green eyes, perfectly complimented by the rose of his cheeks. 

Harry would play different covers, and occasionally originals, those fingers always strumming away on his precious ukulele. There was a signature and a year on the face of the instrument. 

_ thomas styles  _

_ 1986 _

Harry caught him eyeing it one day, and told him the story of how his grandfather had left it to him, when he passed away, that he had been incredibly close to him, spending hours as a child learning how to play with him teaching him. Louis was moved to tears by the end of it, and Harry gave him a watery smile, and clasped his hand in his own, much larger one. The butterflies in Louis’ stomach seemed to grow and grow. 

  
  


***

Winter stretched into Spring, with the two men seeing each other even more often, Harry coming into the coffee shop even on days he wasn’t scheduled to perform. He mostly worked in silence, occasionally making intense eye contact with the older man, or asking random questions when the cafe was empty. 

“Favourite marvel movie?”

Louis pondered seriously for a moment before answering. “It’s got to be Doctor Strange, you?”

“Iron Man! I love Robert Downey Jr. Must be cool to have your own tower named after you and a suit that flies and-”

Harry continued talking, animatedly, gangly arms swinging all over the place as he talked about the marvel universe. Louis could do nothing more but stand and watch fondly. 

  
  


***

Spring turned to Summer, and the boys often stayed for hours after closing time, be it talking or studying together, as Harry had final exams to take before he graduated. Honestly, Louis was dreading Harry graduating, with no idea where’d he go or what’d he do. Louis didn’t want to lose him, he made a lovely acquaintance for the year. 

Fine. Friend. 

Okay… romantic interest (?)

Why did feelings have to be so complicated, it’s all far too confusing for Louis to understand.

Eventually, Harry took a three week hiatus from performing, to complete his exams, and Louis just about lost his mind from the boredom, despite texting Harry daily. 

Finally, after a three thousand year exile, shh Louis has a flair for theatrics so what, Harry returned to the coffee shop like the prodigal son. 

Louis jumped over the counter and leaped into Harry’s strong, where he caught him under his thighs and held him tight. Louis buried his head into the crook of his neck and whispered a faint “Missed you,” Harry only held him tighter. 

  
  


***

Days later, after Harry’s graduation, Louis finally struck up the nerve to ask Harry what his plans were for the future. His face contorted, brows furrowing as he thought. 

“I dunno really, I’ve never considered it, I have my degree now… but I like it here,”

The ‘ _ with you’  _ went unsaid. 

“Guess I’ll have to see about getting a job, maybe fly back home,”

Louis could practically feel the pieces of his heart shattering, he hadn’t realized how deep in his was for this boy, until that exact moment. He smiled, and busied himself with cleaning one of the machines so as to prevent Harry seeing the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. 

  
  


***

  
  


Days later, after ignoring Harry’s calls and texts, Louis walked up to the door of his flag, address handily supplied by Niall. Louis made the mental note to give Niall a massive cake the next time he saw him. 

Harry opened the door, wearing just joggers, with bed head hair and sleepy eyes. “Lou?”

“Hey, can I come in?”

“‘Course,'' He said, stepping back, closing the door after him and leading him to the sitting room. He offered Louis a drink, stretching as he yawned. Louis tried his very best not to let his eyes linger on the abs tensing in front of him, but they were. right. there. 

“Can I borrow your ukulele?” he said, palms clammy against his thighs. 

“Sure?” said Harry, confusion painting his beautiful features, before getting up to get the instrument. 

When he returned, handing it over wordlessly, Louis took a few seconds to breathe, before strumming carefully, face contorted by his focus. 

_ If I could fly, I’d be coming right back home to you _

By the end of the song, Louis knew it hadn’t been perfect, but he’d only had three days to learn a song on a completely foreign instrument. Harry, judging by the tears in his eyes, didn’t seem to care in the slightless over the minor mishaps. 

“Lou…”

“Haz, I love you and I know it’s so stupid and it doesn’t make sense in my head, I know it’s too soon, and I don’t know if you feel the same way but I can’t let you leave without telling you. I’m so in love with you. I love your eyes and your hair and your lips and your stupid hands, God those hands, I could think about them all day. I love your words, I love your songs, I love your mind, I even love your stupid jokes and how passionate you are about the most random things, like your love for turtles and I really love how you try to hide your yawns when you’re tired because you want to stay at the café for longer, I love you, Harry Styles, and I really hope it’s mutual,”

He was cut off by Harry suddenly invading his space, almost on top of him, only inches between them on the couch. Slowly, Harry brought his hand up to the older man’s cheek, lightly caressing his cheekbone. Stuttered breaths echoed around the silent room, as they studied each other’s face in detail, before Louis connected their lips, hands lying on Harry’s waist.

Harry’s lips were soft, slightly chapped against his own, and if Louis only had one word to describe it, it would be home. They moved in sync, as if they had had years of practise, and by the end of it, they were looking equally wrecked, lips swollen, hair distressed. Harry rested his forehead on the other’s, fingers tracing the shape of his lips. 

“I love you, so fucking much, Lou,”

“Language, Haz! I’m scandalised,”

They both burst into giggles, emotions on steroids and Harry pulled Louis into a tight grip. 

“Shut up, you turnip,”

Louis leant up and pecked his lips, thinking he’d never get used to it, and he had high hopes that he’d have plenty of time to, ideally forever. 

“I love you, Haz,”

“I love lou,”

“Never mind, I actually hate you, I despise you!”

Harry tickled his sides and in the midst of his squeals, Louis knew this was what happiness meant to him. 

_ Harry. _


End file.
